songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
TuneVision Song Contest 4
|presenters = Viviane Geppert |opening = |exsupervisor = Bommel |host = NDR |interval = | entries = 18 | debut = | return = - | withdraw = See below | map year = TVSC_Map_4 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | vote = |null = | winner = "Τι Κοιτάς" |nex = |pre = }} TuneVision Song Contest 4, often referred to as TVSC 4 was the fourth edition of the TuneVision Song Contest. The edition will be held in Germany, after Vanessa Mai has won the previous edition with 113 points. Winner were after a big and exciting show Eleni Foureira and MIKE from with their Song "Τι Κοιτάς". They reached 100 Points. Location : For further information see Hamburg Hamburg, officially Freie und Hansestadt Hamburg (Free and Hanseatic City of Hamburg), is the second largest city in Germany and the eighth largest city in the European Union. It is the second smallest German state by area. Its population is over 1.7 million people, and the wider Hamburg Metropolitan Region covers more than 5.1 million inhabitants. The city is situated on the river Elbe. The official long name reflects its history as a member of the medieval Hanseatic League, as a free imperial city of the Holy Roman Empire, a city-state, and one of the 16 states of Germany. Before the 1871 Unification of Germany, it was a fully sovereign state. Prior to the constitutional changes in 1919, the civic republic was ruled by a class of hereditary grand burghers or Hanseaten. Though repeatedly destroyed by great fires, floods and military conflicts including WW2 bombing raids, the city managed to recover and emerge wealthier after each catastrophe. The city is a fast expanding tourist destination for both domestic and international visitors. It ranked 16th in the world for livability in 2015. The ensemble Speicherstadt and Kontorhausviertel was declared a World Heritage Site by the UNESCO in July 2015. Hamburg is a major European science, research and education hub with several universities and institutes. It is also a center of creative industries and major cultural venues, including the renowned Elbphilharmonie and Laeisz concert halls, various art venues, music producers and artists. It is regarded as a haven for newcomer artists, gave birth to movements like Hamburger Schule and paved the way for many music bands including The Beatles. Hamburg is also known for several theatres (incl. The English Theatre) and especially its variety of musical shows, with world premieres like Rocky. St. Pauli's Reeperbahn is among the best known European entertainment districts. Bidding phase Host venue Participating countries Eighteen countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. Estonia, Greece, Hong Kong Japan, Nauru and Uzbekistan making their debut. Returning artists Adele returns to the competition, but this time for England. Krista Siegfrids will represent Finland a second time, after her participation in the third edition. Grand Final Other countries Withdrawing countries The following countries gave no information about a participation in the fourth edition. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * withdraws, because the HoD of this country changed to . * withdraws, because the HoD of this country changed to . Links *Grand Final *Result